TEARS
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: [UP] Kau bilang ini adalah "Sebuah kesalahan". Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu(?) padaku? Kau melukai perasaanku hingga ke sudut terdalam hatiku. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/KAISOO. Warn: Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL/BoysLove/Mpreg/Hurt/Drama. RnR...
1. Prolog

**\--(Prolog)--**

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Park Chanyeol yang berusia 23 tahun menyemburkan cairan panasnya didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki cantik yang masih berusia 16 tahun, membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus bertanggung jawab. Keduanya akhirnya menikah di usia yang masih tergolong muda dan Baekhyun yang harus mengandung di usianya yang masih 16 tahun, membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa keluar dari sekolahnya. Namun pernikahan itu malah membuat Chanyeol prustasi, ia marah hingga tidak ada percakapan ataupun obrolan sederhana dari keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tinggal disatu atap yang sama, namun laki-laki cantik itu menjalani semuanya seperti seorang diri. Laki-laki cantik itu menikmati masa-masa kehamilannya dengan sulit, ia merasakan morning sickness dan keram perutnya tanpa elusan hangat dari tangan Chanyeol, namun dengan sabarnya Baekhyun menunggu waktu itu tiba. Setelah hampir 2 tahun lamanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan kini bersama malaikat kecil mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, membuat Chanyeol dengan perlahan menumbuhkan perasaannya, perasaan peduli sebagai suami dan appa bagi anaknya. Akhirnya hari yang selalu di nantikan Baekhyun itu tiba, bibir tipisnya selalu nampak tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jiwon tengah bermain dan bercanda bersama diwaktu luang suami tingginya itu. Namun sayang Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan cinta tulus Chanyeol selama 3 tahun. Kini Baekhyun harus merasakan luka itu kembali. Luka yang lebih sakit dari yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, saat Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan suaminya membawa pulang seorang wanita cantik dan tinggal dalam satu atap bersama dirinya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Aku hanya mencintai mu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Chanyeol."

"Kau melukai ku kembali."

"pergilah!"

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini masih pembukaan jadinya pendek banget ya.

Bagaimana? _Lanjut_ atau _tidak_?

Yuk _follow, fav_ dan mampir dikotak _review_.


	2. chapter 1

**Happy Reading...**

.

 **\--[CHAPTER 1]--**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." seru seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seorang maid langsung menyambut kepulangan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu dengan senyumannya.

Langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat dilantai atas. Siulannya bahkan terdengar dengan nada riangnya. Namun saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia mendapati sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan surai silvernya tengah membelakanginya.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan di kamarku?"

Laki-laki itu langsung menoleh dengan smirk tampannya. "Aku hanya mau meminjam komik mu!"

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Pintu kamar itupun akhirnya tertutup dengan sempurna, laki-laki dengan surai silvernya terus memandangi sosok laki-laki cantik yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang sibuk memilih pakaian dalam lemari. Tanpa di duga laki-laki tinggi itu menarik pergelangan sosok mungil yang kini berada dalam kungkungannya.

"Cha.. Chanyeol hyung, a.. apa yang hyung lakukan?"

Laki-laki tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu terus mengelus wajah laki-laki cantik yang kini tengah terperangkap "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya jika dirimu secantik ini, Baekhyun."

"To.. tolong lepaskan hyung, nanti ada yang masuk kedalam kamar. Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain salah paham."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang masuk ke kamarmu. Eomma dan appa sedang pergi untuk berbisnis."

Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya saat jemari Chanyeol semakin menggoda kulit mulusnya. "Hyung, ku mohon lepaskan."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun." bisiknya.

Sosok mungil itu hanya terdiam kaku dengan lontaran sederhana Chanyeol. "Aku menemukan photo ku didalam laci mejamu, kau menyimpan dan menyembunyikannya."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka kau menginginkan tubuhku bukan?" bisiknya lagi dengan deru nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Baekhyun, namun sosok itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanpa Baekhyun duga Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya begitu saja dan melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Pada awalnya laki-laki cantik itu hanya terdiam tanpa merespon, namun lama-kelamaan Baekhyun mulai terbuai dengan lumatan lembut Chanyeol. Mata sipit itu dengan perlahan terpejam, sedangkan bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak untuk melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol. Sosok dominan itu mengeluarkan smirk tampannya ' _kembali'_ ditengah-tengah pagutannya, saat ia merasakan sebuah cengkraman di t-shirt putihnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tampak malu. Laki-laki cantik itu menunduk, namun sebelah tangan Chanyeol menarik dagunya "Kau jelas menginginkan tubuh ku untuk berada diatas mu, Baek."

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan perlahan namun pasti membuka setiap kancing seragam Baekhyun dan menggoda kulit mulus itu dengan menatap tepat kedalam manik sipitnya. "Tubuh mu benar-benar sangat menggoda, Baek."

"Hy.. hyung, a.. aku takut." tapi Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapannya. Tangan besarnya malah melepaskan seragam Baekhyun, hingga laki-laki cantik itu kini bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Lidah basah dan panasnya mulai menggoda nipple merah muda itu dengan rakus, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Oughhhh pelanhh hyunghh." namun Chanyeol malah semakin bersemangat dengan lenguhan dan desahan indah yang keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun.

 **Slurrppp...**

Hingga bekas merah yang pekat tercetak didada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung melempar t-shirt putih miliknya dan mulai membuka resleting celananya hingga terjatuh kelantai "Manjakan dia, dia ingin merasakan genggaman tanganmu dan kuluman mulut mungilmu."

"A.. aku tidak bisa, hyung."

"Jongkok!" namun sosok Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan kaku "Ku bilang jongkok!" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suara lowbassnya. Akhirnya sosok mungil itu dengan terpaksa berjongkok tepat dihadapan kejantanan besar Chanyeol. Ia hanya meneguk salivanya, saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat kejantanan milik Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih besar dari miliknya yang mungil.

"Kulumlah, Baek."

Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu mulai menyentuhnya dengan kedua tangannya "Eurghh kulum Baek, cepat."

Baekhyun mulai memasukannya kedalam mulut mungilnya dengan susah payah, ini bahkan baru kepalanya namun Baekhyun merasakan mulutnya terasa penuh. Kedua tangan Chanyeol akhirnya mendorong kepala Baekhyun hingga kejantanan itu masuk setengahnya, membuat sosok Baekhyun langsung terbatuk-batuk karena mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan membuatnya terus mengerang dengan nikmat. "Mulutmu benar-benar mencengkramnya dengan kuat Baek, eughhh. Ini nikmath, aku menyukainya."

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Namun ditengah-tengah permainannya terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas terkejut dan hendak melepaskan kulumannya, namun sayang kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat dan bahkan dorongan itu malah semakin cepat.

"Ada apa?" teriak Chanyeol.

"Makan malam sudah siap, tuan muda."

"Nanti kami akan turunhh." maid itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara aneh tuan mudanya ' _Chanyeol_ '.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya saat kejantanannya semakin membesar dan berkedut tanda ia siap menyemburkan cairan panasnya, hingga dorongan terakhirnya cairan panas itu menyembur didalam mulut Baekhyun hingga sosok mungil itu hampir saja memuntahkannya "Telan sperma ku sampai habis."

"Pintar." ucap Chanyeol dengan mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang masih setengah terduduk dihadapan kejantanannya.

"Buka celanamu sekarang dan menungginglah."

"Hy.. hyung jangan lakukan itu. A.. aku tidak mau membuat eommonie dan abeoji kecewa."

"Kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena sekali aku menyetubuhi mu."

Namun Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "A.. aku takut."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia akhirnya menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan melepaskan celana milik laki-laki cantik itu dengan paksa. "Menungging."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun berpegangan pada lemari dihadapannya dengan cermin yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh telanjangnya dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengurut kejantanannya terlebih dahulu dan menubrukannya dilubang sempit itu yang tampak berkedut-kedut. "Eurghhh" dan...

 **Jlebbb...**

Chanyeol memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja dengan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa terbelah bahkan cairan merah itu menetes tepat keatas lantai. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya, ia membutakan matanya saat hujaman cepatnya dilubang sempit itu membuatnya hilang akal. Sedangkan sosok Baekhyun yang terhentak-hentak karena ulah Chanyeol terus meneteskan air matanya, ia kini seperti tengah diperkosa namun Baekhyun pun tidak bisa memungkirinya saat hujaman Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan nikmat itu juga.

"Aughh eughhh oughh aku inginh keluarhh hyunghh"

Cairan panas milik Baekhyun pun menyembur mengotori lantainya. Sosok Baekhyun hendak lunglai dan tengkurap diatas lantai, namun dengan sekali tarikan Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga laki-laki cantik itu kini terlentang dengan hujamannya yang terus berlanjut.

Baekhyun rasanya lelah saat Chanyeol terus menghujamnya bahkan ini sudah 2 jam lebih Chanyeol menghujam lubangnya. Hingga tumbukan ke sekiannya, Chanyeol kembali menyemburkan cairan panasnya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah memberikan tubuhmu untukku malam ini." lontar Chanyeol dengan mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu memakai pakaiannya kembali sebelum pergi meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang masih terbaring diatas lantai dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga berminggu-minggu terlewati, keduanya kembali seperti biasa sejak kejadian malam panas itu. Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Namun pagi ini ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan pusing dan isi perutnya yang tampak berontak meminta untuk keluar. Ia berlari dari atas ranjangnya memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung memuntahkan cairan beningnya. Baekhyun membersihkan mulutnya dengan menatap wajahnya dicermin, seperkian detik ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak mungkin, ini hanya masuk angin saja."

Baekhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya, jika ia hanya sedang mengalami masuk angin. Laki-laki cantik yang kini duduk ditepi ranjangnya terus menunduk dengan terisak "Ba.. bagaimana jika itu memang terjadi? Eo.. eommonie, abeoji. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Namun suara ketukan itu menyandarkan Baekhyun, ia dengan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Seorang wanita yang hampir berkepala empat namun tetap terlihat cantik itu masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangatnya seperti biasa.

"Kau belum bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah?"

"Baekhyun akan segera..." namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, saat ia merasakan mual itu kembali. Baekhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi ' _lagi_ ' dengan menutup mulutnya. Sontak wanita itu dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Nyonya Park pun menyusul Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan isi muntahannya, sebelah tangannya dengan tulus mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sakit, Baek?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ini hanya masuk angin eommonie, Baekhyun tidak apa-apa."

"Kita ke rumah sakit hari ini." namun Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eommonie memaksa!"

.

.

Akhirnya setelah selesai sarapan, Baekhyun dengan terpaksa pergi kerumah sakit Hanseol dengan diantar nyonya Park. Ia duduk dengan gelisah diruang tunggu, jemari lentiknya bahkan tanpa ia sadari ia genggam erat-erat dengan rasa takutnya.

"Baek, kenapa terlihat sangat gelisah? Apa kau takut di suntik?" kekeh nyonya Park. Baekhyun pun hanya terkekeh hambar.

Kini nama Baekhyun pun di panggil, ia masuk dan di dampingi oleh nyonya Park. Saat Baekhyun diperiksa oleh seorang dokter, nyonya Park duduk menunggu dengan sabar. Hingga cukup lama dokter memeriksanya, kini Baekhyun dan dokter itu pun berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dikursi kebanggaannya.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan anak saya?"

Dokter itu menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berucap "Anak anda sedang mengandung nyonya, usia kehamilannya sudah 1 bulan."

Nyonya Park langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Baekhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Apa telinganya saat ini sedang rusak, ya ia berharap seperti itu. Namun sayang saat dokter itu berucap kembali itulah kenyataannya "Anak anda masih sangat muda, melahirkan di usianya yang masih 16 tahun akan sangat beresiko. Dan rahim seorang laki-laki lebih lemah dari rahim seorang perempuan. Saya harap nyonya, pasangan ataupun tuan Baekhyun sendiri bisa menjaga kandungannya agar tetap sehat. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal negatif yang membuat kandungan anda setres, ini resep obat untuk mengurangi mual dan pusing serta vitamin."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kacanya, tangannya mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan dokter.

.

.

Keduanya kini berada didalam mobil, namun nyonya Park masih enggan beranjak dari basement rumah sakit. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia sudah terisak dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan Baekhyun eommonie."

"Siapa laki-laki yang sudah menghamili mu, Baekhyun?" nada bicaranya pun bahkan sedikit tinggi.

Mulut Baekhyun rasanya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Park, ia malah semakin terisak "Maafkan eommonie. Eommonie tidak bermaksud membentakmu, tapi karena eommonie peduli dan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti anak eommonie sendiri. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon sudah menitipkanmu pada eommonie sebelum mereka pergi."

"Maafkan Baekhyun."

"Siapa laki-laki itu? kau tidak perlu takut untuk menyebutkan namanya." nyonya Park berucap kembali dengan merengkuh wajah Baekhyun.

"Di.. dia, dia Cha.. Chanyeol hyung." ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan. Rengkuhan diwajah Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan terlepas, nyonya Park jelas terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Chanyeol?" ulang nyonya Park dengan suara pelannya yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

Nyonya Park dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai dirumah kediaman keluarga Park. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat, nanti malam kita bicarakan hal ini dengan abeoji dan Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun takut." cicitnya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Inget kata dokter, kau jangan sampai membuat kandunganmu setres." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, nyonya Park mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum sosok mungil itu melangkah kelantai atas.

Wanita itu memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh "Kyuhyun, Taeyeon maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun bahkan dirumahku sendiri. Kalian pasti kecewa karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

Tetesan bening itu mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

.

Baekhyun terduduk dibalik pintu dengan lutut yang ia tekuk, kepalanya ia sembunyikan diantara lutut dan lengannya. Sedangkan isakan yang sempat berhenti itu kini terdengar kembali, bahkan bahunya nampak bergetar.

Baekhyun menangis hingga beberapa jam tanpa lelah, hingga tak terasa ia tertidur begitu saja dibalik pintu dengan posisi yang sama.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Baekhyun."

Kedua mata sipit Baekhyun pun terbuka, saat mendengar suara ketukan dan panggilan seorang wanita dari luar kamarnya. Ia mengusap airmata dipipinya yang bahkan sudah mengering. Pintu itupun terbuka dan nyonya Park langsung memandang sendu sosok Baekhyun dengan mata sembabnya. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepala itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan eommonie tidak bisa menjaga mu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali terisak "Ini salah Baekhyun. Ka.. karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol hyung."

Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukan itu dan sontak langsung menatap wajah Baekhyun dan merengkuh bahunya "Kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Maafkan Baekhyun, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol hyung." nyonya Park langsung membawa Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukan seorang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga langit menggelap, suara mobil terparkir dihalaman keluarga Park. Seorang wanita dan laki-laki cantik terduduk diatas sofa menunggu kepulangan kepala keluarga itu. Hingga terdengar pintu utama yang terbuka, nyonya Park langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia semakin menunduk dengan jemarinya yang ia genggam.

Beberapa menit dari kepulangan tuan Park, terdengar mesin motor milik Chanyeol. Tuan dan nyonya Park begitupun Baekhyun menunggu sosok laki-laki itu memasuki rumah. Terdengar siulan dari suara lowbassnya, Chanyeol hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas namun suara tinggi nyonya Park menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nada eomma nya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri 3 orang itu. Namun tanpa di duga,

 **Plakkk...**

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipinya, "Apa eomma dan appa mengajarkan mu untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki brengsek!"

"Apa maksud eomma, aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba menamparku?"

"Baekhyun sedang mengandung anak mu!"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya namun seperkian detik ia langsung tertawa miring "Itu bukan anak ku, benarkan Baekhyun? Itu pasti anak dari laki-laki lain, kau pasti melakukannya bukan hanya denganku saja. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil, bahkan aku hanya meniduri mu satu kali."

"Cukup!" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan..

 **Plakkk**

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat dipipi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu waktu itu Chanyeol hyung." ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan ditengah-tengah isakannya. Ia melangkah dengan setengah berlari kelantai atas.

"Kau harus menikahi Baekhyun secepatnya." itu tuan Park.

"Itu bukan anakku appa, Baekhyun bisa saja berbohong pada eomma dan appa. Baekhyun pasti tidur dengan laki-laki lain diluaran sana!"

 **Plakkk...**

Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya kembali "Jaga ucapanmu Chanyeol, kami tidak mengajari mu untuk bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu!" bentak nyonya Park.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun. Aku akan melanjutkan study ku ke Barcelona." hanya itu lontaran terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia membawa langkah kakinya ke lantai atas.

Tuan dan nyonya Park hanya memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Wanita itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa dengan menutupi wajah oleh kedua tangannya. "Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon akan kecewa pada kita yeobo, kita tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun."

Tuan Park langsung memeluk kepala istrinya dan mengusap punggung itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Seorang laki-laki mungil membawa langkahnya memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Park. Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, saat kedua mata bulatnya melihat dua sosok diruang keluarga.

"Eomma menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Appa, ada apa dengan eomma?"

"Kyungsoo, hyung mu sudah menghamili Baekhyun!" sahut nyonya Park dengan isakannya. Sontak anak bungsunya itu langsung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?"

Kyungsoo langsung membawa langkah cepatnya kearah lantai atas dimana letak kamar hyungnya itu berada.

 **Brakkk**

Dengan sekali bantingan pintu itu pun terbuka. Chanyeol yang kini berbaring menyamping memunggungi Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Apa kau datang ke kamarku untuk menamparku juga?" ucapnya dingin. Kyungsoo langsung membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Bangun!" kedua tangan Kyungsoo menarik paksa tubuh Chanyeol agar terbangun. Sosok laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu dengan terpaksa bangkit dan kini ia duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung sampai menghamili Baekhyun?"

"Itu bukan anak ku! Baekhyun bisa saja tidur bersama laki-laki lain diluaran sana dan dia hanya membohongi kalian semua. Bagaimana bisa dia hamil, sedangkan aku hanya menidurinya satu kali saja."

 **Plakkk...**

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol amat sangat keras, membuat sosok yang dipukul itu mendesis nyeri. "Bodoh, itu bisa saja terjadi hyung!"

"Hyung harus tetap bertanggung jawab!" lontaran terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya dengan desisan kesalnya. "Aku tidak akan menikahinya, itu bukan anak ku!"

.

Sedangkan dikamar lain, Baekhyun terus terisak diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya terus menyentuh perut ratanya dengan gumaman-gumaman pelannya. "Maafkan Baekhyun."

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Isakan itu akhirnya terhenti, saat Baekhyun mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Ia turun dari atas ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hyung."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, keduanya kini duduk ditepi ranjang "Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung diusia sekarang, Baek. Kau masih terlalu muda, kau mungkin akan sulit menghadapinya. Apa.. Kau hanya melakukannya bersama Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun sontak langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti Chanyeol juga. "Apa hyung berpikiran sama seperti Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak kembali "Aku hanya melakukannya bersama Chanyeol hyung malam itu, saat aku pulang dari sekolahku. Aku mendapati Chanyeol hyung berada dikamar ku, dan kami melakukannya begitu saja. Karena.. Karena aku mencintai Chanyeol hyung."

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol hyung?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Astaga, apa hyung melakukannya padamu karena dia tahu kau mencintainya?" Kyungsoo kini berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyahuti lontaran Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

Pagi ini tuan dan nyonya Park beserta dua anak laki-lakinya sudah duduk dimeja makan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Nyonya Park langsung tersenyum saat melihat sosok Baekhyun melangkah kearah meja makan "Kau mau pergi sekolah?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk, namun tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Kau masih berani datang kesekolah dalam keadaan hamil, benar-benar tidak tahun malu!"

"Chanyeol/Hyung!" kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengingatkannya.

"Lebih baik kau sarapan dahulu." ucap nyonya Park dengan lembut.

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, namun saat Baekhyun mencium aroma haejangguk ia langsung menutup mulutnya karena merasa mual.

 **Hoekkk**

Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dilantai bawah. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya diatas piring hingga mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring "Nafsu makan ku jadi hilang!"

"Kami akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian dalam waktu yang dekat."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan menikahinya appa. Itu bukan bayi ku, itu bayi orang lain!"

"Tutup mulutmu Chanyeol!" desis tuan Park. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal dengan desisan appanya.

"Aku akan tetap pergi ke Barcelona."

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa seizin appa."

"Appa!"

"Tidak ada bantahan apapun!"

 **Brakkk**

Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat kasar, membuat orang-orang yang berada disana terlonjak kaget terkecuali tuan Park. Laki-laki dengan surai silver itu akhirnya pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Baekhyun yang masih berada dikamar mandi hanya terisak dengan semua lontaran Chanyeol dengan nada tingginya itu. Baekhyun hanya memandangi perut ratanya dengan sebelah tangan yang terus mengelus perutnya. "Chanyeol hyung, tidak menginginkan kami."

.

.

 **KAMONG CAFE**

Langit bahkan sudah berganti dengan warna senjanya yang indah. Sosok laki-laki cantik dengan mata bulatnya duduk dikursi seorang diri dengan tangan menyangga dagunya. Selang beberapa menit seorang laki-laki tinggi dan tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap namun terlihat seksi datang menghampiri.

"Kyung-ie, kau melamun?" sapanya dengan menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ie." sahutnya dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Jongin kini duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan menatap wajah laki-laki cantik dihadapannya yang kini lagi-lagi ia melamun kembali. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk "Mau cerita?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai bercerita tentang masalah yang kini menimpa keluarganya, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang di ceritakan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Baekhyun sekarang hamil diusia yang sangat muda. Astaga, aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini."

"Appa dan eomma akan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Tapi.. Chanyeol hyung terus menolaknya."

"Ini akan sangat berat untuk Baekhyun." lanjut Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengelus bahu Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut, berharap elusan lembut dari tangannya bisa menenangkan hati kekasih cantiknya itu.

.

.

 **Brakkk**

Baekhyun yang terduduk dikursi belajar dibuat terkejut oleh bantingan pintu yang sangat keras, itu adalah ulah Chanyeol yang kini membawa langkahnya dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras.

"Katakan padaku, jika itu bukan anak ku!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lowbass miliknya.

"I.. ini memang anak hyung."

Chanyeol langsung berdecih dengan kilatan emosi di matanya, sebelah tangannya langsung mencengkram wajah Baekhyun membuat laki-laki cantik itu mendesis nyeri "Katakan padaku, jika itu anak hasil dari laki-laki lain. Kau tidak hanya tidur dengan ku kan?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi berteriak dengan cengkraman tangannya yang semakin kuat. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat takut dan bahkan ia merasakan nyeri di wajahnya karena cengkraman kuat itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara ribut dari arah kamar Baekhyun langsung membawa langkahnya dengan cepat. Ia langsung membolakan matanya saat melihat tangan Chanyeol mencengkram wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, sedangkan sosok mungil itu sudah terisak. "Astaga, hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Jangan harap aku akan menikahimu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin dan cengkraman itu ia lepaskan dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh, tapi beruntunglah Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sedangkan isakannya semakin terdengar pilu. Kyungsoo langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Chap pertamanya Up ya..

Apa-apaan ini Chap pertama udah naena aja 'Kkkk.

Bagaimana?

Suka atau tidak?

Lanjut?

Silahkan buat mampir dikotak review ya..

 **n3208007, hunhanshin, jieji2828, GueFujoshi13, chanbee, Byunpark614, faniok.**


	3. chapter 2

**\--[CHAPTER 2]--**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana setiap pasangan yang saling mencintai menantikannya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tengah mendengarkan janji suci yang di ucapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Ini adalah impian Baekhyun sedari kecil, menikah bersama seseorang yang di cintainya. Seseorang yang sama yang kini berdiri di samping dirinya 'Park Chanyeol', namun pernikahannya jauh dari harapannya. Saat Chanyeol menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis milik Baekhyun hanya ada tatapan dingin dengan aura hitam yang menguar dalam diri Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol, ia merasakan pernikahannya hambar tanpa ada rasa cinta dari sosok yang kini menjadi suaminya itu. Setelah keduanya saling menyematkan cincin di jari masing-masing, kini saatnya moment dimana pasangan pengantin itu untuk berciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan. Namun sayang lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terluka, laki-laki dominan itu hanya mengecup bibir Baekhyun tidak lebih dari satu detik. Baekhyun hanya mencoba memahami Chanyeol.

Setelah acara pernikahannya selesai, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ke Pyeongchang-dong. Rumah baru yang sudah di sediakan oleh orangtuanya.

Mobil sedan hitam mengkilap terparkir tepat di salahsatu rumah bercat putih dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Sudut bibir Baekhyun langsung terangkat saat ia keluar dari dalam mobil memandangi tempat tinggal barunya. Namun apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

 **Brukkk**

"Kau bisa membawanya sendiri bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "I.. Iya hyung."

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, ia membawa langkahnya untuk memasuki rumah itu. Baekhyun akhirnya berjongkok untuk memungut tas koper miliknya yang di lempar oleh Chanyeol tepat di hadapan kakinya.

.

Chanyeol langsung melangkah ke lantai atas dan membuka salahsatu kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang king size terletak tepat berhadapan dengan balkon. Namun laki-laki tinggi itu langsung mendengus saat sosok Baekhyun datang ke dalam kamar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk masuk ke kamarku?" bentaknya, sontak itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah ini.. Kamarku juga." ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung berdecih "Kau tidur di kamar lain, aku tidak sudi satu ranjang dengan mu sialan."

' _Sialan_ ' batin Baekhyun.

Hatinya terasa semakin retak saat ucapan kasar itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri. Ribuan jarum tak kasat mata rasanya menusuk tepat ke jantung miliknya yang berdenyut sakit dan membuatnya sesak. Airmatanya bahkan mendesak untuk keluar, namun dengan sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahannya. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum berucap, "Baiklah hyung aku akan tidur di kamar lain."

Laki-laki tinggi itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan yang kini menjadi istrinya. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

Sedangkan sosok Baekhyun ia melangkah masuk ke kamar lain, sesampainya di kamar itu Baekhyun langsung terisak dengan pilu. Hatinya sakit dan itu terlalu sakit baginya. Hingga tak terasa tubuhnya tertidur di atas ranjang tanpa di balut selimut hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit sudah di sinari oleh matahari yang indah, Baekhyun dengan terpaksa terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena isi perutnya lagi-lagi berontak namun kepalanya terasa berat membuat ia harus susah payah bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dan...

 **Hoeeeekk**

Akhirnya Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya di tempat tidur dengan desisan nyeri di kepalanya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas luar biasa, "Hy.. Hyung." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara sangat pelannya yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa, ia kini bersiap untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Langkah kakinya ia bawa, namun tepat di hadapan salahsatu kamar ia sempat berhenti beberapa detik memandangi pintu kamar itu dan kemudian membawa langkahnya kembali ke lantai bawah.

Ini adalah pagi pertamanya sebagai seorang suami, namun tidak ada sambutan selamat pagi, kecupan manis di pagi hari ataupun secangkir kopi dan sarapan pagi untuknya. Namun paginya hanya di sambut oleh suasana hening dan bahkan nafas miliknya nyaris terdengar.

Ia berdecak dan melangkah ke area dapur untuk membuat kopi dan sarapan untuknya.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam terparkir di halaman rumah yang di tinggali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seorang wanita cantik dengan anak bungsunya turun dari dalam mobil dengan senyuman lebar dari keduanya.

"Shindong, tolong kau bawa barang-barang itu masuk."

"Baik nyonya."

Nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo melangkah ke pintu utama dan mencoba membunyikan bel, namun sayang hingga berkali-kali mencoba tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Kyungsoo pun mencoba mendorong pintu, "Eomma, pintunya tidak di kunci."

Kedua orang itu langsung melangkah masuk, namun hanya hening yang menyambutnya membuat keduanya langsung saling menatap satusama lain dengan bingung. "Apa Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun sedang pergi keluar?"

" Eomma tidak tahu, mobil Chanyeol memang tidak ada tapi tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan rumah tanpa di kunci bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke lantai atas dimana kamar utama yang akan di tinggali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun sayang saat pintu terbuka tidak mendapati siapapun di sana, hanya ada satu tas koper hitam yang jelas milik Chanyeol masih tergeletak di atas lantai. Nyonya Park melangkah masuk dan langsung membuka salahsatu lemari dan lemari itu kosong.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung, saat melihat sang eomma membuka semua lemari yang terdapat di kamar itu.

"Semuanya kosong!" desis nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo sontak langsung membawa langkahnya untuk melihat apa yang diucapkan eommanya dan benar saja semua lemari itu nampak kosong.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo langsung berucap tiba-tiba dan keduanya langsung keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamar lain. Dan benar saja saat pintu terbuka keduanya mendapati sosok Baekhyun terbaring tidak teratur. Keduanya hanya berpikir jika Baekhyun tengah tertidur dan Kyungsoo pun mencoba untuk memanggil sosok itu "Baek.. Baekhyun, apa kau tidur?" namun tidak ada sahutan membuat keduanya saling pandang dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Namun nyonya Park dan bahkan Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah pucat dengan seprai putih yang hampir mengering bekas muntahan laki-laki cantik itu. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk membangunkan Baekhyun bahkan dengan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh sosok mungil itu namun tetap tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun pingsan eomma. Badannya bahkan demam." ucap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

"Cepat panggilan Shindong, Kyungsoo. Kita harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah untuk memanggil supir pribadinya itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di bangku taman kampus dengan gitar yang tengah ia mainkan dengan tidak jelas. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sun-bin noona."

Wanita itu langsung tersenyum cerah dan duduk begitu saja di samping Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus, seharusnya yang baru menikah itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk honeymoon?" Chanyeol hanya menyahutinya dengan decakan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah tampan mu?" tanya sun bin dengan kekehannya.

"Suasana hatiku sedang buruk."

Wanita itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau baru menikah kemarin, kau bahkan tidak mengundangku?"

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Chanyeol hendak menyahuti pertanyaan Sun-bin, namun dering ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya, itu pasti istri mu yang sedang merindukan suaminya."

"Itu adik ku noona dan itu tidak penting." Chanyeol langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke Klub malam?" bisik Sun-bin.

.

.

Sedangkan di salahsatu kamar rawat inap di Rumah sakit Hanseol, Baekhyun terbaring tak berdaya dengan selang infus terpasang di tangan kirinya. Wajahnya bahkan nampak masih pucat. Nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa menatap sosok Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ponselnya dimatikan, eomma."

"Anak itu benar-benar!"

Hingga sore menjemput, langkah kaki wibawanya ia bawa dengan cepat menuju salahsatu kamar rawat inap. Saat ia masuk kedua matanya melihat sosok menantunya ' _Baekhyun_ ' terbaring tak berdaya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" tanya tuan Park dengan khawatir. Ini adalah hari barunya Baekhyun menyandang marga Park setelah pernikahan kemarin, namun yang di lihatnya bukan pengantin baru yang bahagia malah ia harus melihat menantunya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun mengalami tekanan dan ia demam karena semalaman kedinginan." sahut nyonya Park.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan anak itu?" desis tuan Park. "Lalu dimana sekarang Chanyeol?" lanjutnya.

"Hyung mematikan ponselnya, appa."

Tuan Park langsung berkacak pinggang dengan menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

Nyonya Park membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan surai hitam itu "Baek, kapan kau membuka matamu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu disini."

.

.

Selang beberapa detik Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil miliknya, sebuah mobil lain terparkir tepat di samping mobilnya. Chanyeol jelas mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu, dan benar seorang wanita turun dari dalam mobil dengan aura kemarahannya.

"Eomma." namun...

 **Plakkk**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol hingga cairan anyir berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Darimana saja kau, saat Kyungsoo menghubungimu kenapa kau malah mematikan ponselmu?" Bentak nyonya Park, "Kau tahu saat ini Baekhyun terbaring di rumah sakit dan itu gara-gara anak kurang ajar ini."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak peduli, bukankah ini semua keinginan kalian bukan aku?"

Chanyeol yang hendak memasuki rumahnya ia urungkan, laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Sedangkan nyonya Park terus memanggil Chanyeol dengan nada marahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju cepat, bahkan beberapa pengendara membunyikan klaksonnya dengan nyaring karena ulah Chanyeol yang ugal-ugalan. Namun Chanyeol tentu tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelpon nomor seseorang.

 **"Noona, beberapa menit lagi aku sampai."**

Hingga lima menit dari panggilannya, Chanyeol sampai di gedung apartemen. Saat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian sexy nya melangkah kearahnya. Chanyeol langsung mengembangkan senyum tampannya yang di balas oleh senyuman sexy milik sun-bin.

"Noona sangat.. Sexy." bisik Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku berdandan untuk mu malam ini." bisik Sun-bin dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Tentu noona."

Keduanya meninggalkan gedung apartemen menuju salahsatu Klub malam. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol dan Sun-bin untuk sampai di tempat itu. Saat keduanya keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sun-bin dan dengan senang hati wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya dan keduanya melangkah bersama. Musik yang memekakan telinga adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Chanyeol dan Sun-bin langsung duduk di sofa kosong dengan sebotol wine yang siap menemani malam mereka.

Hingga minuman itu hampir habis dan keduanya mulai sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sun-bin untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir wanita itu dengan kasar. Hingga beberapa menit pagutan itu pun terlepas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di hotel?" bisik Sun-bin dengan suara sensualnya dan Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan smirknya dan menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu keluar dari Klub.

.

.

Tuan Park dan Kyungsoo begitupun dengan Jongin yang beberapa menit tiba di rumah sakit Hanseol setelah mendapat kabar dari kekasihnya ' _Kyungsoo_ ' jika Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit ia langsung datang. Ketiganya terus menunggu kesadaran Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang ada dalam pelukan Jongin terus menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan berharap mata itu terbuka. Hingga pintu terbuka menyadarkan ketiganya, "Dimana hyung, eomma?"

"Hyung mu tidak ikut, dia bilang dia tidak peduli dan pergi begitu saja entah kemana."

"Astaga, kenapa hyung berbicara seperti itu!"

"Seharusnya aku yang datang kesana dan menyeretnya!" desis tuan Park.

"Aku bahkan sudah menamparnya lagi, kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini?" nyonya Park menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun dengan airmatanya yang mulai terjatuh dari sudut matanya "Dia bukan hanya melukai perasaan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol juga melukai perasaan orangtuanya sendiri dan juga Kyuhyun dan Taeyeon."

Namun nyonya Park merasakan pergerakan dari jari lentik Baekhyun. Kedua mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka, namun kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat nyonya Park kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Chan.. Yeol hyung." bahkan suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Nyonya Park semakin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun "Chanyeol masih ada beberapa urusan di kampusnya, besok dia akan kemari." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Selang beberapa menit seorang dokter datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dokter?"

"Saya harap keluarga dan suami tuan Baekhyun lebih bisa menjaga tuan Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan tuan Baekhyun sendiri harus menjaga kandungannya agar tidak mengalami setres kembali."

"Pulang." ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Dokter itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tuan harus dirawat sampai pulih kembali dengan total."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Sun-bin baru saja sampai di salahsatu kamar hotel, keduanya langsung berpagutan dengan kasar. Sun-bin melempar tas selempangnya dan menendang high heels miliknya ke sembarang arah. Hingga lidah panas Chanyeol beralih ke leher Sun-bin dan melempar tubuh keduanya keatas ranjang. Hingga suara desah nakal keluar dari mulut wanita itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bermain kasar di leher Sun-bin. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol melepas resleting di balik punggung Sun-bin hingga wanita itu hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Begitupun dengan Sun-bin, wanita itu melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol hingga laki-laki yang kini berada diatasnya sudah bertelanjang.

"Apa kau masih menyukai ku?"

"Aku masih menyukai noona."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin dimasuki oleh mu malam ini." bisik Sun-bin dengan sensual. Chanyeol langsung melumat kembali bibir wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana masih ada yang _minat_ buat _Chap depan_? **

**Kalo ada nanti author lanjutin..**

 **Mampir yu ke kotak _review_. **

**Dan jangan lupa buat _follow_ dan _fav_ ya.. :D**

.

 **chanbaek1597, Yunjaevers, veraparkhyun, chanbee, dianarositadewi, ChanBaekGAY, depiuuu, mliani2704, LyWoo, salimesal.y**


End file.
